powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Anime
'' Power Rangers Anime'' is a fanfiction crossover series created by CureKurogane. It is about five anime characters: Kamiya Taichi, Oga Tatsumi, Mizuno Ami, Alphonse Elric, and Lucy Heartfilia who are living in a massive anime world, given the ability to fight a great threat who is trying to gain control of the world and enslave everyone in it. This series shares the elements from the iconic 1993 PR series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis For many years, anime has dominated the Earth since the 1990s and have entertained many young fans from every country around the world. However, what they didn't know is that there is a world were all anime characters live peacefully. Set in an alternate universe, different anime worlds have lived separately in harmony until the New Year rang and everything changed. Soon, all of the different worlds came together and formed into one massive world, where all of the characters were encountered by one another. At first, it was a bit shocking, but soon after everyone got along well, while some didn't and everything soon went the way it was like it had before the creation. However, when it comes to having a new world, there is someone out there to gain control. Sensing the new creation of the anime world, a dark man known as Berserk attacked the world without any warning. His attack was so big, many lives were put in danger or taken tragically. Many of the characters were gifted with powers or fighting skills, but they were no match for Berserk. Not even the magical girls like the Sailor Senshi or the Pretty Cure can beat him. All hope was lost for this world until one man, a wizard named Makarov Dreyar and used all of his power to defeat Berserk, saving the Anime World from destruction. But that doesn't mean the battle is over.... After Berserk's first defeat, Makarov uses his last amount of magic to create a secret base in the Fairy Tail guild to keep an eye on what was going to happen... and he had already planned on what he will do when Berserk attacks once again. Which will involve five young anime characters with attitude, and five Morphers that will allow them to fight. Characters Rangers Kamen Riders New Anime Rangers Allies *Makarov Dreyar *Kurosaki Ichigo *Rex Raptor *Weevil Underwood *Franken Stein *Power Rangers XrosForce Villains *Berserk *Dartz *Medusa Gorgon *Naraku *Sakyo Minor Characters Main Article: ''Minor characters in Power Rangers Anime Arsenal Morphers *Warrior Morpher *Warrior iMorpher Shared Weapons *Warrior Saber/Blaster Anime Power Weapons Main Power Weapons *Lion Knuckles *Bison Axe *Dolphin Shot *Eagle Slasher *Tiger Rod New Warrior Power Weapons *Mastodon Zangetsu *Phoenix Arrow *Wolf Blasters *Hawk Saber *Wildcat Claw Group Weapons *Warrior Launchers Zords *Anime Hero Megazord **Lion Animezord **Bison Animezord **Dolphin Animezord **Eagle Animezord **Tiger Animezord *Titan Hero Megazord **Jaguar Animezord **Bear Animezord **Seal Animezord **Osprey Animezord **Cheetah Animezord *Knight Hero Megazord **Cougar Animezord **Mustang Animezord **Orca Animezord **Falcon Animezord **Leopard Animezord *Guardian Hero Megazord **Manticore Super Animezord **Unicorn Super Animezord **Dragon Super Animezord **Thunderbird Super Animezord **Sphinx Super Animezord Episodes *'Episode 001: Rise of the Heroes, Part 1' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 002:' 'Rise of the Heroes, Part 2' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 003: Way of a Ranger ' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 004:' 'Teacher's Pets ' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 005: Test of Power' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 006:' 'Ranger and Vampire' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 007:' 'The Straw Hats' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 008:' 'Strong Will' - Coming Soon... *'Episode 009:[[ Meaning of Strength| '''Meaning of Strength]] - Coming Soon... *'Episode 010:' Child's Play - Coming Soon... *'Episode 011:' Boundaries - Coming Soon... *'Episode 012:' Wrath of Dartz - Coming Soon... *'Episode 013:' Here Comes Agumon - Comng Soon... *'Episode 014:' A New Power - Coming Soon... *'Episode 015:' Kirito - Coming Soon... *'Episode 016:' Baby Demon Lord - Coming Soon... Trivia *''Power Rangers Anime'' is supposed to be an adaptation of CureKurogane's Anime/Sentai crossover, Douteki Sentai Animeranger, but decided to do a different plot. Although, the idea of creating a massive anime world remains the same. *Although, PR Anime ''is a crossover, it was not included in the Power Rangers Crossover Series, for that ended with Power Rangers Beast Pride as its final installment. *It is rumored that ''PR Anime is going to be serialized in the popular fanfiction website, FanFiction.Net, but it wasn't yet confirmed by the author himself. *Although the series takes elements from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the series also takes elements from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. See Also Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:CureKurogane Series